In the medical field there exists a need for an improved device for gently and yet firmly holding and restraining a patient's head in one of a number of fixed angular positions during medical treatment.
One example of medical treatment wherein such a head holding and restraining device is required is in the delivery of continuous positive airway pressure to a patient (often an infant) suffering from a respiratory disease. Continuous positive airway pressure is typcially delivered to the patient through a nasal cannula which must be inserted and held within the patient's nose. A head holding and restraining apparatus is required to prevent the infant or other patient from turning his head and partially or fully removing the nasal cannula from his nose.
One requirement of such a head holding and restraining device is that it be adapted to permit a doctor or nurse to move the patient's head, from time-to-time, to one of a number of angular positions.
While there have been attempts to design head holding and restraining apparatus prior to the advent of the present invention, none has proven to be entirely satisfactory or efficient in use.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a head holding and restraining apparatus for gently and yet firmly holding a patient's head in any one of a number of fixed angular positions during medical treatment.